A New Generation
by x snow-pony x
Summary: A few years on, and all the Dumping Ground residents have moved out. But now there are new kids, all laughing, screaming, playing, fighting. New friendships will be formed, new enemies fought. But what will happen? Only Elm Tree knows... SYOC CLOSED. Thanks to Linneagb for making the cover picture. :-)
1. Introduction

**A/N I'm back! I thought I'd start a syoc and see where I went from there. The form will be on my profile, but here are a few rules:**

**1.) The character must be under 16.**

**2.) Your CLA can be someone from TBR, as none of them are there anymore.**

**3.) You can send in as many characters as you like, including siblings (although if everyone sends in siblings I may have to not accept them or ask for only one to be submitted).**

**4.) Send your character over PM if you have an account, or as a review if you don't.**

**5.) Have fun and be creative!**

**There is no deadline as yet, so get those characters coming! :-D**


	2. Cast List

**A/N: A lot of characters have been sent in, and I have decided that... 'drumroll'... Every character I had submitted by PM will be accepted! :-D So, here is the cast list:**

**Adam Porter: Sent in by GleeJunkie007**

**Anna Porter: Sent in by Linneagb**

**Casey Braxton: Sent in by waterlooraodfan2012**

**Daryl Braxton: Sent in by waterlooraodfan2012**

**Erwyn Taylor: Sent in by C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7**

**Galen Acaehmpong: Sent in by scrawlx1012**

**Harmony Johnson: Sent in by CamoGirl14**

**Heath Braxton: Sent in by waterlooraodfan2012**

**Jasmine May: Sent in by me**

**Jesse Baker: Sent in by Linneagb**

**Mary Thomas: Sent in by GleeJunkie007**

**Olive: Sent in by me**

**Thomas Johnson: Sent in by CamoGirl14**

**There are short descriptions of each character below, and I will do a polyvore for each of them (link is on my profile).**

**Character Summaries:**

**Adam Porter: **Adam is a caring boy who hates to see things go wrong. However, he doesn't get involved as he doesn't want something bad to happen to him. He has a stutter, meaning that most people don't talk to him much, but if you do get to know him you'll find he's a very good friend who's great to talk to.

**Anna Porter:** Anna has always been spoilt, which has turned her into a bully, especially to those she feels she is better than. However, when she's alone, she's just a girl who misses her parents and wants to do the best for them to make them proud. She also sticks up for her brother when he gets into trouble, as, even though she is small, she is very strong.

**Daryl Braxton: **Daryl is the oldest of the Braxton trio and looks after his other two brothers. He is angered easily and gets into trouble, but he will always be there to help his brothers (especially Casey) in times of need.

**Heath Braxton: **Heath is the middle of the Braxton trio. Like Daryl, he is often getting in trouble and is angered easily, but would do anything to protect Casey.

**Casey Braxton: **Casey is the youngest of the Braxton trio, and relies on his big brothers to look after him. He gets bullied a lot and has nightmares, but in general he is a happy go lucky boy who knows he can always trust his brothers.

**Harmony Johnson:** Harmony is a very intelligent girl who loves to daydream. She loves bright colours and is always smiling. She is very loud and always manages to cheer everyone up. She gets on better with boys as she's not very girly.

**Thomas Johnson:** Thomas was living on the streets before he came to Elm Tree House, and so loves the outdoors. He's been separate from his family for most of his life, but his street gang have become his family. He has a temper on him and is quite rough, but loves sport.

**Erwyn Taylor: **Erwyn has been in care for as long as she can remember after being abandoned when she was six months old. She's an intelligent girl who is a very deep thinker, although she can be mean to people who aren't as clever as her. She loves writing quotes, especially on her hands, and they are all over her room.

**Galen Acaehmpong:** Galen is a very hard working boy. He can get angry very easily but tries very hard to control it. He hangs on to his African roots and was in a gang, but decided to leave. He loves his parents and will try to make everyone love their parents, even if they find it hard.

**Jesse Baker: **Jesse is a boy who always wants to do things right, and will get angry at himself if he can't. He misses his mum, and believes that to be as good as her he has to be thin, which he is bullied for. He is very good to talk to and can give very good advice.

**Mary Thomas:** Mary is a sad girl who hides herself away. She doesn't trust anyone and doesn't tell anyone anything about herself. She doesn't take risks as she is scared of getting hurt, even if there is something she could gain. She doesn't like being touched and she has bad nightmares about her past.

**Jasmine May: **Jasmine is a much misunderstood girl, which makes her frustrated. However, if you do understand her, she's a very good friend. She loves running around all over the place, especially when she's with her dog, Olive. She loves memorising things, and imagining new things. She loves to teach Olive new tricks, and has a lot of trouble keeping her out of mischief!

**Olive:** Olive is a brown and white papillon, and she's the most adorable dog ever! She belongs to Jasmine, but she will happily be petted by and get attention from anyone who is willing. She loves to run around and play and is always getting into some kind of mischief. However, at the end of the day, she is a very loving friend.


	3. A New Arrival

**A/N So, now I've got my cast, I can finally start my story! There are character summaries on my profile and the polyvores are being done, so you can go and look at both of them if you want. I hope you enjoy the chapter! :-D**

"Mike!" asked Erwyn as she followed Mike into the office. "Anna won't let me use the computer, and I need to do my homework."

Mike looked around the office. "Gina, will you go and sort this out? I'm waiting for a phone call from Rob about Jasmine."

Gina nodded, and then stood up. "OK." She then followed Erwyn out of the room.

"That girl's more trouble than she's worth." Tracy, who was doing some work on the computer, had obviously overheard our conversation.

Mike sighed. "I agree with you," he said. A smile formed on his face. "But then again, I can remember a certain Tracy Beaker who..."

He was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"Hello, Elm Tree House," he said after he had picked it up. "Oh, hi, Rob. Yes, umhm, yes, yep, what?! She can't bring a dog!"

"A dog?!" mouthed Tracy. _But Jesse is terrified of them..._

"It's still a dog!" said Mike into the phone. "Yes, yes I appreciate that, but, look, we can't have a dog in the house."

The was a pause.

"Hello?" said Mike. "Yes, this is Mike, I'm sorry, but it's against... No, you can't, you..."

Mike gave another sigh.

"Alright," he said at last. "We'll do a trial run. If she behaves for a week, you can keep her. If she doesn't... OK, OK, calm down. Can you give the phone to Rob please? Thanks. Hi, Rob. Yes, she can keep her. We're doing a trial run. OK, yep, see you in ten minutes. Yep, OK, bye."

Mike put the phone down and then looked at Tracy.

"Well?" she asked, looking at him quizzically.

Mike sighed. "Jasmine wants to bring her dog here with her."

"But Jesse hates dogs," Tracy pointed out. "He'll be terrified."

"Actually, he hates _big_ dogs," corrected Mike, "and her dog is a papillon."

Tracy smiled. "I loved papillons! They're so cute!"

Mike smiled back. "Right, should we call a house meeting and tell everyone what's going on?"

Tracy nodded, and went to round up the kids.

* * *

"Quiet please!" said Mike when everyone was in the kitchen. "Right, as you know, we have a new girl coming today, Jasmine."

Everyone nodded.

"We've just had some news," said Mike. "She's bringing her dog."

Most of the kids smiled, but Jesse had frozen.

"No, n-n-not a dog," he said. "I don't like big dogs, and I don't want one here."

"Calm down, Jesse, it's not a big dog," reassured Mike. "It's a papillon, and they're one of the smallest breeds in the world."

Jesse let out a sigh of relief and relaxed.

"What's it called?" asked Harmony.

"I don't know," admitted Mike. "She didn't say."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Right, kids, go and wait in the living room, Tracy will bring Jasmine to meet you when she's ready, OK?" said Mike.

The kids nodded and left the room before Mike, Gina and Tracy went to answer the front door.

* * *

"Hi, Rob," said Mike as he opened the door. He looked at Jasmine and smiled. "And you must be Jasmine. I'm Mike, and this is Gina and Tracy."

Tracy looked down at the dog. "What's it's name?"

"Olive," said Jasmine. "Sit." Olive looked at her and then sat down, her tail wagging.

"Right, you'd better come in," said Mike, opening the door wide enough for Rob to wheel Jasmine's suitcase through the door. Jasmine followed, Olive trotting beside her.

"Right, Rob, if we sort out the paperwork..." Mike gestured to the office. "Tracy, could you introduce her?"

Tracy nodded. "I'll take you to meet the others." She gestured for Jasmine to follow her and showed her into the living room.

* * *

"Guys," said Tracy as she and Jasmine walked into the living room. "This is Jasmine, and her dog Olive."

Everyone said hello, and introduced themselves.

Jesse then came over to Jasmine and knelt down beside Olive. "I don't usually like dogs, but I'm OK with small ones." He stroked Olive on the head, and she licked his arm, wagging her tail.

Tracy smiled. "Well, if she's that well behaved, I don't think Mike will have any problem with her staying.

Jasmine smiled.

Rob then came into the living room with Mike. "Right, I'm going now Jasmine, but I'll be in touch, OK?"

Jasmine nodded.

"Do you want to see your room?" asked Mike.

"Yes please," said Jasmine. She looked down nervously. "Can Olive sleep in there too?"

Mike smiled. "Of course she can," he said. "Come on."

He began to lead them out of the room when Jesse stopped them.

"Can I come too?" he asked.

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great." She smiled as she, Mike and Jesse left the room.

Jesse was also smiling: he might have finally found a friend who would not judge him and would love him no matter what happened. And that friend was Olive.

**A/N So, I hope you liked the first chapter. I'll get more characters into the next one. Please review! :-D**


	4. First Impressions

**A/N Hello again! Here's another chapter of this story. Hopefully characters that weren't in the last chapter will be in this one. Hope you enjoy it. :-)**

**Thanks to CamoGirl14, GleeJunkie007, miniongirl121, scrawlx1012, C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7, waterlooraodfan2012 and Linneagb for reviewing! They made me so happy! :-D**

When they got up to Jasmine's room, Mike stopped and opened the door.

"This is you're room," he said. "You unpack, and then we can show you around, OK?"

Jasmine nodded.

"Do you want me to help?" Jesse asked.

"Um, no, I'll be fine," said Jasmine, wanting some time alone. "But thanks anyway."

"Come and find us if you need anything," said Mike. He and Jesse then left the room.

Jasmine slowly sank to the floor and lay her head on the bed. "What am I going to do, Liv?"

Olive just whined, and then pushed her head into Jasmine's hand.

Tears began to form in Jasmine's eyes. "I don't want to be here. I want Mum!"

Olive whined again.

Jasmine picked her up and hugged her close. "We'll see Mum again soon though, I'm sure of it."

But whether she was convincing Olive, or herself, she wasn't sure.

* * *

When Jesse got downstairs he went to the living room when the others were gossiping.

"Why do you think she got put in care?" asked Erwyn.

"I don't know," said Harmony. "Maybe her parents gave her away?"

"She wouldn't have a dog if her parents didn't want her," Galen pointed out. "Especially one like Olive."

"Maybe her parents were horrible to her and she ran away?" suggested Adam.

Mary shuddered, but covered it up.

"Maybe her parents were killed?" suggested Anna.

"She'll tell us what happened when she wants to," said Jesse, already having had enough of the gossip.

"Oi, you keep out of it, skinny boy," said Anna. "If I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it."

"Hey," said Harmony. "Don't have a go at him!"

"I can do what I want," said Anna. She looked at Jesse, an evil look on her face. "And you don't have the strength to stop me.

Jesse and Harmony looked her in the eye.

"You really think you can beat us by yourself?" asked Harmony, glaring at her.

"Guys, don't start a fight," pleaded Erwyn.

"Oh come on, stop being a softy," said Heath.

Him and Daryl then started chanting. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Anna paused for a minute, before flying towards Jesse. Adam sat there watching, along with Mary, as Galen grabbed her round the waist.

"Mike!" he called.

Mike came running into the room. "What's going on?"

"Anna tried to start a fight with these two," said Galen. He let go of Anna and then gestured to Jesse and Harmony.

"Office, now!" said Mike, pointing his finger towards the office. Anna sighed, rolled her eyes, and then followed him out.

Jesse looked nervously at Galen. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said. "Family is very important, and you are one of my family, so I'll protect you."

"Well we're not part of your family," said Heath. He looked to Daryl and Casey. "Let's go."

The three brothers left the room.

"Don't mind them," said Erwyn. "The rest of us are your family."

"Except me," said Adam. "She is my sister."

And with that he walked out.

"Don't worry about him: he'll come round," said Harmony. She then sat on the sofa. "You guys want to watch TV?"

The others nodded, and settled down to watch it.

* * *

A little while later, Tracy knocked on Jasmine's door.

"Jasmine, it's lunchtime if you want it," she said.

There was no answer.

"Jasmine?" called Tracy.

Still no answer.

She opened the door to see Jasmine curled up on the bed, obviously crying. Olive was sitting next to her.

"Jasmine?" said Tracy softly. "Jasmine?"

She gently touched her shoulder and Jasmine looked up at her. Tracy's heart ached when she saw Jasmine's tearstained face.

"Do you want any lunch?" asked Tracy.

Jasmine shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

Tracy sat down on the bed. "You have to eat."

"I'm not hungry," repeated Jasmine. "Olive can have something if she wants it but I'm not hungry."

Olive whined, showing that she wasn't hungry either.

Tracy sighed. "OK, well, come down when you're hungry." She then got off the bed, went out of the room, and closed the door.

* * *

"Mike," said Tracy as she walked into the office. "Jasmine's really upset. What can we do to cheer her up?"

Mike sighed, and then thought for a moment. "Um... I don't know. Get someone to go and talk to her, or play with her?"

"I think she needs a bit more than that," said Tracy.

"Yeah, she probably will," said Mike. He thought for a moment and then stood up. "I'll go and talk to her. You come as well."

"You think it'll work?" asked Tracy.

Mike shrugged. "It's worth a try."

Tracy nodded, and then she and Mike made their way up to Jasmine's room.

* * *

When they got up there, Mike knocked on Jasmine's door. "Jasmine, can we come in?"

There was a mumbling, and then Olive barked.

Tracy opened the door to see Jasmine still lying on the bed, her suitcase still unpacked. She and Mike sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Mike.

Jasmine sat up. "I want my mum!" she said. "And my dad!"

Mike looked at her sympathetically. "I know, I know you do." He held open his arms. "Come here."

Jasmine leant forward and Mike wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be OK, Jasmine," he said. "It'll be alright."

* * *

Jasmine had just stopped crying when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" called Tracy.

The door opened slowly, and in came Mary.

"Are you OK?" asked Tracy. Everyone knew that Mary was a shy girl who kept herself to herself.

"I wanted to come and see Olive," said Mary shyly. "I was wondering if she'd be my friend."

Jasmine whispered something to Olive, and then she bounded over to Mary.

Mary smiled. "She's so sweet," she said quietly. Olive licked her hand and she smiled.

Suddenly Tracy's phone rang.

"Sorry, I've got to get this," she said. "I'll leave you guys to it." And with that she left the room.

* * *

"Hello?" said Tracy when she'd picked up the phone. "Yeah, OK, yeah, that's fine."

There was a pause.

"No, it's OK, I'm alright with that," she said. Suddenly she froze. "Yeah, that's fine, look, I have to go now, no, I'll talk to you later, OK, bye."

She hung up shakily and put the phone in her pocket.

And, as Mike came down the stairs, he was sure he could see tears in her eyes...

**A/N So, I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I just had to do that! XD Please review! :-D**


	5. The Phone Call

**A/N As I left you on a cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter (and because I suddenly had a brilliant idea and I really want to write it), I'm updating this now! Hope you enjoy it! :-D**

"Tracy," said Mike as he ran down the stairs and followed Tracy into the kitchen. "Are you alright? What was the phone call about?"

"I'm fine," said Tracy. "Should I do the washing up?"

She went to pick up a cloth, but Mike stopped her.

"Only if you tell me what's wrong," he said. When she began to say that she was fine, he interrupted her. "I saw the tears, Tracy."

"What tears?" asked Tracy, pretending she hadn't noticed.

"You know what tears," said Mike. He looked hard and her, and then his face softened. "You can tell me, Tracy. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Tracy looked away from him, before turning around and walking out of the room.

* * *

"Mike! Tracy! Gina! Help!" came a shout from the living room.

Tracy and Mike, who were in the office, jumped up and ran towards the sound.

When they got there the scene was terrible. Heath and Daryl were pinning Anna up against a wall, whilst Galen tried to pull them off. Erwyn just sat there with Harmony, watching.

"Oi!" shouted Mike. He grabbed Daryl by the waist and pulled him off, and then gestured for Tracy to do the same with Heath.

Tracy grabbed Heath around the waist, the same way Mike had done with Daryl, but, unlike his older brother, Heath started struggling. He began punching and kicking, and managed to hit Tracy right in to stomach.

For a moment the world froze, and the Tracy sank to the floor, her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. The fight stopped immediately, and Mike ran to her side.

"Tracy?" he asked.

Tray slowly turned her head to look at him, her eyes full of fear and hurt.

Mike sensed that she wanted to talk to him, alone. "Guys, could you go somewhere else for a minute?"

When the kids started protesting, he continued. "I just need to check Tracy over, and then you can come back, alright?"

Everyone mumbled a yes, and then went out of the room.

"Tracy," said Mike, taking her hand. "What was that phone call about?"

"Cam," replied Tracy. "She had an operation on her heart yesterday, and they want to move her to a specialist hospital in London."

Mike nodded. "I'm sure she'll be OK."

"But I can't pay the bills, and I won't be able to see her, even if I am old enough to live on my own."

Mike sighed. "Well, you can stay here for a bit, earn some more money, and then you'll be able to go back," he said. He looked at her kindly. "I've been in your situation before, so I know how hard it is, but we'll look after you."

Tracy shook her head. "You haven't been in my situation."

"Why not?" asked Mike, confused.

Tracy sighed. "Because I'm six weeks pregnant."

**A/N Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please review! :-D**


	6. The Kindness of Others

**A/N This is my third update for today! Hope you enjoy it! :-D**

**Thanks to Linneagb for reviewing the last two chapters! :-D**

"What?" asked Mike.

Tracy looked down at the floor. "I'm pregnant."

Mike lifted her chin. "Does Cam know?"

Tracy shook her head. "I haven't had a chance to tell her yet."

"OK," said Mike. "Well, you'll need to tell her before she comes back, because she'll be wondering why you're not at home."

"What do you mean?" asked Tracy.

"Well, if you can't pay the bills then you'll have to live here won't you?" said Mike. "Especially if you've got a baby on the way."

Tracy shook her head. "No, I can't do that, it's..."

"You can, and you are," Mike interrupted.

Tracy nodded unwillingly. "Well, I'll pay rent and I'll buy my own food and..."

"Tracy, you are staying here for free," Mike told her firmly. "You get to live here, and in return you help look after the kids like you've always done."

Tracy nodded, and then looked down to the floor. "OK."

Mike's face softened, and he gently lifted Tracy's chin. "You always said I was a father to you. Let me be that father and help you through this."

Tracy nodded, before she wrapped her arms around Mike. Mike did the same.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

Mike rubbed her back. "You're welcome."

* * *

They sat there for a few minutes when there was a knock on the door. Jasmine was there with Olive.

"Are you alright?" asked Mike.

Jasmine nodded. "Olive's hungry."

Mike stood up, helping Tracy to her feet. "What does she eat?"

"She usually eats dog food, but if there's any chicken she loves that," said Jasmine, fiddling with her hair.

Mike smiled. "Let's go and see what we've got." He looked to Tracy. "Go to the office and we'll sort out what's happening."

Mike then went down to the kitchen with Jasmine whilst Tracy went to the office.

* * *

"House meeting!" called Mike.

It was a few hours later, after everyone had had dinner. Tracy had got the stuff she needed for the night, and her and Mike were going to go and get the rest in the morning.

Once everyone was there, Mike called for quiet.

"I have something I need to tell you," he said. He glanced at Tracy, who gave him nod. "Tracy's going to be staying here for a while."

"Why?" asked Erwyn.

Tracy glanced nervously at Mike, and Mike gave her a reassuring smile.

"She's pregnant," announced Mike.

There was a silence, and then everyone started shouting.

"So we're not good enough anymore, are we?" asked Harmony.

"She obviously just wants a child of her own," said Erwyn. "After all, we can't be as important as her baby can we?"

With that Harmony and Erwyn left.

"Does Cam not want her anymore then?" asked Anna. "Is that why she's had to come here, because she was kicked out? I wouldn't be surprised!"

"How dare you!" said Mike. "Of course she wasn't kicked out!"

Anna sneered and then then left the room. Adam followed, saying nothing.

Mary also left the room.

"Come on guys, we don't need a new baby either," said Daryl. Him, Heath and Casey also left.

Now there was just Galen, Jesse, and Jasmine.

"Well, it is your family," said Galen. "So I suppose it is important to you."

He left the room as well.

Jesse and Jasmine looked at each other.

"I'm going to watch TV," said Jesse awkwardly. "You coming, Jasmine?"

Jasmine nodded, and she, Olive, and Jesse left the room too.

Tracy sat down on a chair and sighed. "Well, that wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for."

"Don't worry," said Mike, rubbing her shoulder. "They'll come round."

Tracy sighed. "I hope so."

* * *

In the living room, the kids were talking about Tracy.

"Why did she have to go and get pregnant?" asked Harmony.

"Maybe she just wants a baby of her own, and doesn't actually love us any less," said Jesse.

"Or maybe she didn't mean to get pregnant," suggested Adam.

There was a pause.

"I guess we were a bit mean to her," said Erwyn.

"Should we go and apologise?" asked Jasmine.

"Why should we?" said Anna.

"Because we were wrong," said Adam.

"Well I'm not coming," said Anna. She folded her arms and then left the room.

Galen sighed. "I think we should apologise as well."

"Let's go then," said Harmony.

And with that they all went back down to the kitchen.

* * *

After the kids had come down and apologised to Tracy, Mike turned to them.

"Well done for being mature about it," he said. "I hope you'll all accept what's going on and not be horrible about it."

Everyone nodded.

"Good," said Mike, and they left.

Mike then turned to Tracy.

"See, I told you they'd come round in the end," he said.

Tracy smiled.

* * *

Later that night, when everyone had gone to bed, someone crept to Tracy's room. They were carrying a bucket of cold water, and a stool. They stood on the stool and carefully balanced the bucket on the top of Tracy's door before creeping away...

**A/N Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! :-D**


	7. Unexpected Strike

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated this for a while, but, well, I don't have any excuses really but, yeah, here's a new chapter for you. Hope you like it. :-)**

**Thanks to waterlooraodfan2012, C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7, Linneagb, Jazz and Annie, miniongirl121, GleeJunkie007, CamoGirl14 and scrawlx1012 for reviewing! The number was amazing and made me so happy! :-D**

**Also, I've been writing some Tracy and Mike one-shots and I've just started a TDG fic, so if you want to go and read them please do. :-)**

The next morning, Elm Tree House was woken by a scream, followed by a howl of agony. Mike, followed by all the kids, and Olive, ran towards the sound to find Tracy in a crumpled heap on the floor, covered in water and shivering.

"Tracy?" said Mike, kneeling down beside her. "Tracy, where does it hurt?"

Tracy was in too much pain to speak, and so just pointed to her stomach.

It was then that Mike noticed the blood.

"Right, guys, go back to your rooms, I'll sort this out, OK?" said Mike.

Everyone apart from Tracy and Mike left the room.

"Trace, have you been bleeding lately?" asked Mike.

Tracy nodded.

"A lot?" asked Mike.

Tracy shook her head. "It was only a bit, I thought it was normal..." She took a painful gasp. "I didn't think I should worry about it, but now..."

"Shh, it's OK, it's OK, you'll be alright," said Mike, gently squeezing her hand. He then rubbed his hand on her back. "Why are you wet?"

Tracy gestured to the bucket on the floor.

Mike sighed angrily. "Right, let's get you to hospital, and then I'll get Gina to sort out who did this."

* * *

"Right," said Gina once she had got everyone into the kitchen. "Mike tells me that someone put a bucket of water on top of Tracy's door. Anyone know anything?"

No one said anything, but almost immediately everyone was looking at Anna.

"Why are you all looking at me?" asked Anna. "Why would I have done it?"

"Because you usually do," said Erwyn.

"And you were the only one who didn't apologise for being mean to Tracy about the baby," added Harmony.

"Anna?" asked Gina.

Anna sighed. "Fine, whatever, it was me," she said. She began to walk out of the room. "But I'm not sorry, not one bit!"

And with that she left the room and went upstairs.

Gina sighed. "Right, you can go now."

Everyone left the room before Gina went to go and tell Mike the news.

* * *

"She's what?!" breathed Gina, completely in shock.

"Tracy's having a miscarriage," repeated Mike. "There's nothing they can do."

"Should I tell the kids?" asked Gina.

"No, I'll tell them when I get home," said Mike. "Just, don't say anything."

"And what if they ask how she is?" asked Gina.

"Say that you don't know, as they don't know what's wrong yet," said Mike.

Gina sighed. "OK, bye, Mike."

"Bye," said Mike.

Gina put the phone down, praying that Tracy would be alright...

* * *

The next morning Mike walked into Elm Tree House, his arm around Tracy.

"You can still stay here, you know," said Mike. "I'll still look after you."

Tracy mumbled a yes, before she pulled away from Mike and went into the quiet room.

Mike sighed as he watched her go, before Gina came out of the office.

"You ready to tell the kids?" she asked.

Mike nodded: Tracy had also agreed he should tell them when they got home. "House meeting!"

* * *

"Kids," said Mike once everyone was in the kitchen. "I've got some bad news."

"Is it about Tracy?" asked Jasmine immediately.

Mike nodded gravely. "She had a miscarriage."

Anna sat there, shocked. She had done that to Tracy because she was angry, but she hadn't meant for her baby to die!

Mike saw Anna's face. "It wasn't anyone's fault," he said. "It would have happened anyway."

"We have to do something," said Jesse.

"Like what?" asked Galen.

"Like cheer her up," said Jesse.

Mike watched as the kids began to nod and then left for the living room. They'd have to do something pretty special to make Tracy happy again...

**A/N Hope you liked this chapter, even though it was sad. I hope I didn't upset anyone. :-( Please review! :-D**


	8. Operation Cheer Up!

**A/N I know I haven't updated this for a little while, but now my exams are finished and I have a lot of spare time, so I will start updating again. :-D**

**Thanks to GleeJunkie007, CamoGirl14, C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7, Linneagb, scrawlx1012, waterlooraodfan2012, themagicoftime, Jazz and Annie, and ArtisticCreation for reviewing. They make me so happy! :-D**

**Also thanks to C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7 for reminding me I haven't told you who the father would have been! It will come in in this chapter. :-)**

**One last thanks goes to Linneagb for the translation (you'll see what I mean). :-)**

When they got to the living room, the kids immediately started thinking of ideas to cheer Tracy up.

"What about we do something to make her laugh?" suggested Harmony.

"Like what?" asked Erwyn.

"Well, we could start by telling her that my name means crazy in Swedish," said Galen.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"How do you know that?" asked Jesse.

"I was playing around on Google translate at school the other day when I got bored, and I typed my name in to see if it meant anything in another language, and it came up with Swedish, I pressed it, and hey presto, crazy!" explained Galen.

Everyone laughed.

"I think it'll take a bit more than that to cheer Tracy up," said Jasmine.

The others nodded in agreement, and went back to thinking of ideas.

* * *

Mike knocked softly on the door of the quiet room and opened the door. The scene broke his heart. Tracy was counting out coins, mostly pennies, working out how much money she had with her. When she noticed Mike was there she quickly hid it.

"Is that all you've got left?" asked Mike.

"For the bus ride home it is," replied Tracy. She quickly did a sum in her head. "I'll have to walk home."

"I thought you were staying here," said Mike, confused.

"No, I don't want to be any trouble," said Tracy. "Besides, I need to tell Seth." She paused. "It was going to be our first baby..."

Tears began to run down Tracy's cheeks, and Mike enveloped her in a hug, hoping it would help calm her down.

* * *

The others were still in the living room, trying to think of ideas.

"What about Olive?" Jasmine said suddenly.

"What about her?" asked Adam.

"We could send her to cheer Tracy up," said Jasmine.

"That could work," said Jesse.

"How do we make her know Olive's there to cheer her up and hasn't just run away?" asked Erwyn.

Jasmine smiled. "We write a note."

* * *

Just as they had finished the note and were about to send Olive, they heard some shouting in the hall, then the front door slammed.

Jesse came running out. "What happened?"

Mike sighed. "Tracy's left."

"Why?" asked Harmony.

"She's just upset, she'll be alright for a bit," said Mike. "I'm sure she went into the garden anyway."

Suddenly it started to rain, and there was a crack of thunder.

"Right, change of plan," said Mike. He went to the office and grabbed his keys. "Tell Gina I'll be back soon."

And with that he left.

* * *

A five minutes later he came back.

"Tracy's not in the garden, the car won't start and the van's at the garage," he said. His eyes went around the room until he spotted Olive.

"Jasmine, is she any good and tracking?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Jasmine. "But we can give it a go."

"I'll come too," said Jesse, being caring as always.

"OK," said Mike. "Right, you two get ready to come, and I'll go and get something of Tracy's."

He came back a minute later with the top Tracy had worn the previous night at the hospital, and got Olive to sniff it.

Immediately Olive began sniffing the ground, and then pawed the front door.

Mike smiled. "She's got it," he said. He, Jasmine and Jesse put on their coats and shoes and then opened the door. "I just hope we find her."

* * *

Tracy was walking through the rain, without having a clue where she was going. She had lost all sense of direction, and had a feeling she was just walking round in circles. She was exhausted, and after about fifteen minutes she sank to the floor, and curled up on the pavement. She had no idea where she was, her head was fuzzy with tiredness and she couldn't walk a step further. The hope that Mike would find her was the last thought she had before she drifted into unconsciousness...

* * *

Ten minutes later, Mike, Jasmine, Jesse and Olive were still searching for Tracy.

"Is that her?" asked Jesse. There was a black shape about fifty metres from where they were standing.

Mike strained his eyes hard, and then gave a shout. "Yes! That's her!"

He set off running towards her, Jasmine, Jesse and Olive following. When he got to her he knelt down next to her and began shaking her, trying to get her to wake up.

"Tracy? Can you hear me?" Mike said desperately.

Tracy didn't answer.

And that was when Jesse collapsed.

**A/N Sorry it's not very long, but I wanted to get a chapter up and that seemed like a good place to end it. Hope you enjoyed it anayway. Please review! :-D**


	9. Spiralling Down

**A/N Right, because of Linneagb's review to the last chapter, I'm going to update again today! (That and I don't have anything else better to do! XD) Hope you like this chapter. :-)**

**Thanks to CasualtyFanForever81 and Linneagb for reviewing! :-D**

"Jesse!" shouted Mike, rushing over to catch him. "Jesse, can you hear me?"

Jesse lay motionless.

"Jasmine," said Mike in an urgent voice. "Go back to Elm Tree house and get help. Bring Galen with you."

He gave her directions and then she left, running as fast as she could, Olive beside her.

Tears came to Mike's eyes as he looked first at Tracy, then at Jesse, and then back again, the rain still pounding hard on them all.

"Please let them be alright," he whispered.

* * *

A few minutes later Jasmine and Olive came back, Galen behind them.

"Gina's called an ambulance," said Jasmine. "It'll meet us at Elm Tree House."

"OK," said Mike. "Right, Galen, could you possibly carry Jesse? He's not very heavy."

Galen nodded, before he lifted Jesse's limp body into his arms.

Mike then bent down and lifted Tracy. She was as cold as ice.

"Right, let's get home as fast as we can, OK?" said Mike.

Galen and Jasmine agreed, before they set off for Elm Tree House.

* * *

When they got there, Jasmine rang the doorbell and Gina let them in.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Tracy fell unconscious and Jesse collapsed," Mike explained quickly. "Come on Galen, let's go to the quiet room."

Galen followed Mike into the quiet room and put Jesse down on one sofa, whilst Mike put Tracy down on the other.

"Do you want me to stay or should I go?" asked Galen.

"You can go if you want to," said Mike. "But you don't have to."

"I'll stay here then," said Galen. He sat on the floor next to Jesse and held his hand, hoping he'd be OK.

Mike kissed Tracy on the forehead, held her hand with on hand and stroked her hair with the other, waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

* * *

When the ambulance came, Gina let them in and showed them to the quiet room. Two paramedics came in.

"Hello, I'm Emily and this is Daniel," a female paramedic told them. "Right, Daniel, you look after the boy and I'll look after the lady here."

"What's his name?" asked Daniel as he knelt beside Galen.

"That's Jesse," said Mike as he looked at him. "And this is Tracy."

Emily nodded. "What happened?"

"Tracy fell unconscious on the pavement, and when we found her Jesse collapsed," Mike explained.

"OK," said Emily. "Right, well we'll get them to hospital and then we'll work out what's wrong, OK?"

"OK," said Mike, taking hold of Tracy's hand. To his surprise, she gave him a little squeeze.

"Tracy?" asked Mike. "Tracy, can you hear me?"

Tracy mumbled something, and then opened her eyes. She looked at Mike in alarm.

"It's OK," said Mike, smiling at her reassuringly. "You're in the quiet room, you're safe."

"What's happening?" asked Tracy quietly.

"You and Jesse are going to hospital so they can sort out what's wrong with you both," said Mike. Seeing the confusion on Tracy's face he added "Jesse collapsed when we found you."

"Is he alright?" Tracy asked worriedly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," said Mike. "Let's just get you both to hospital so we can find out what's wrong."

* * *

When they got to the hospital both of them were taken to resus. Doctors and nurses started crowding round Jesse and Tracy, determined to find out what was wrong.

"Has Jesse been eating properly?" a doctor asked Mike.

"He doesn't eat that much, just small portions of things," said Mike. "He always says he's not hungry."

"Well, judging by his weight, I'd suggest that he was anorexic," said the doctor. "Has anyone ever told you he might have that?"

Mike shook his head. "No, they haven't, but, oh poor little mite." Mike fought not to cry as he saw how thin Jesse was.

"Right, we'll put him on some things to give him some energy so he can wake up, and I'll get someone to come and talk to him," said the doctor.

"OK," said Mike, knowing there was nothing else he could do. "How's Tracy?"

"We don't know what's wrong with her yet, but we're going to run some tests and see what we get from there," said the doctor. He then left the room.

"You poor thing," said Mike, going over to Jesse and holding his hand while the nurses put him on some drips. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped."

Mike sat there for a few minutes until Tracy's phone rang. She got it out of her pocket and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said. "Yes, I'm Tracy, yes... WHAT?! No, no, leave me alone!"

Tracy hung up and then lay down on the bed, her eyes filed with tears.

And Mike was sure that the whole hospital could hear her pain-filled scream.

**A/N Wow, what do you think has happened? Hope you liked this chapter. Please review! :-)**


	10. Stick Together

**A/N I left you on a really mean cliffhanger, so I'm updating yet again! Hope you enjoy it! :-D**

**Thanks to Linneagb for reviewing, scrawlx1012 for reviewing chapter 8, and to GleeJunkie007 for reviewing both. :-D**

**I'm now on chapter 10, my first in double figures! YAY! :-D**

At once the room filled with doctors and nurses, all having heard the scream.

"Where does it hurt?" asked a doctor urgently.

Tracy felt like she'd had a rock drop on her, crushing everything in her body. "Mike," she whimpered. "Cam."

Mike rushed to her side. "What's wrong? Is something wrong with Cam?"

"Cam," Tracy repeated. "Cam, she's, dead."

Mike stood there shocked. He then rushed to her side as she screamed again.

"Mike?" Suddenly Jesse was awake, calling out frantically. "Mike, what's going on? I don't like it."

A nurse went to try and quieten him but he pushed her away.

"Mike, I want to leave!" shouted Jesse. "I don't like hospitals."

Mike went over to him. "Just stay there a minute, I just need to calm Tracy down, and then I'll try and sort out us going, OK?"

Jesse nodded, and Mike rubbed his shoulder before going back over to Tracy.

"Trace, it's alright, I can look after you," he told her, taking hold of her hand. "Come on, we're going home."

Tracy sat up, still crying, and began to slide off the bed.

"No, you have to stay in bed," said a doctor.

"I'm discharging them," said Mike. "Both of them."

"Jesse has to stay here," said the doctor. "He needs to talk to someone."

"And what will happen after that?" asked Mike.

"He can go home then," said the doctor.

"So that's all the help you're going to give?" asked Mike angrily.

"We don't have the money to do anything else," said the doctor.

"Fine," said Mike. "But Jesse hates hospitals, so he can come with me now and someone can come to the house, yes?"

The doctor sighed. "If you want to go then there's nothing I can do to stop you." He turned to leave the room. "I'll go get the forms."

A minute later he returned with some forms which Mike filled out, and then Mike, Tracy and Jesse left the hospital.

* * *

When they got home Mike walked through the front door, his right arm supporting Jesse and his left arm round Tracy's shoulders.

Gina looked at them as they came into the hall. "What happened?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

Mike just shook his head, before he led Tracy and Jesse to the quiet room.

* * *

When Mike got to the quiet room he sat down on the sofa, Tracy and Jesse either side of them. Tracy rested her head on Mike's shoulder and closed her eyes, while Jesse looked at Mike worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell you off," Mike said softly to Jesse. "I just want to know, have you been trying to make yourself thin?"

Jesse nodded.

"Why?" asked Mike.

Jesse sighed and began fiddling with his top. "Well, when my Mum died, the day she died, I went to this dance thing, and this lady there told me that if I wanted to be as good as my Mum at anything I had to lose weight."

Mike sighed, his eyes full of sympathy. "So you think the only way you can be good enough is if you're thin?"

Jesse nodded.

"Well, I think you can be good even if you're not thin," said Mike. He patted his stomach. "I'm not thin, am I good enough?"

Jesse nodded.

"And Gina's definitely not thin! Is she good enough?"

Jesse nodded again.

"So at dinner time, will you try eating, let's say, we're having pasta tonight. Will you try and eat between five and ten more pieces of pasta than you usually do?"

Jesse looked uncertain.

"I won't tell you off if you can't," said Mike. "I just want you to try. It's the only way you'll get better."

Jesse nodded slowly.

"For me?" said Mike.

Jesse smiled and nodded again.

Mike hugged him. "Good boy." He then looked at Tracy. "Is it OK if I talk to Tracy now?"

Jesse nodded, and went to lie down on the other sofa.

Mike stroked her hair. "Trace."

Tracy opened her eyes and looked at Mike, her eyes filled with pain.

"Do you mind Jesse being in here while we talk?" asked Mike.

Tracy shook her head.

Mike looked at Jesse. "What I'm going to say to Tracy, can you please not tell any of the others? I will tell them, but only when Tracy's ready."

Jesse nodded.

Mike turned back to Tracy. "What happened?"

Tracy took a deep, shaky breath. "You know she had an operation on her heart yesterday?"

Mike nodded.

"Well, there were some complications, and she, she..." Tracy stopped, unable to say anymore.

"She died," Mike finished quietly.

Tracy burst into sobs, each one wracking her small frame. Mike held her and gently rocked her back and forth.

Jesse began to cry too and Mike gestured for him to come over, before he hugged and rocked him too.

"We've all got to stick together," said Mike. "If we stick together and help each other, we'll all be OK."

**A/N Well that was a bit miserable wasn't it? It should get happier quickly, but I like bad things to happen to my favourite characters (and Mike comforting a sad Tracy is adorable!). Hope you liked it. Please review. :-D**


	11. Helping to Heal

**A/N As I said last time, I still have nothing to do, so here's another chapter! Hope you like it! :-D**

**Thanks to GleeJunkie007, waterlooraodfan2012, Linneagb and scrawlx1012 for reviewing. They made me so happy! :-D**

**In answer to the review from GleeJunkie007, I am now going to start going through the characters with their stories. I'm not sure of the order, but I'll do each one when it feels right. :-)**

"Right, everyone, house meeting!" Mike called up the stairs.

Immediately everyone started coming down, until they were all in the kitchen. Jesse was standing next to Mike and Tracy was nowhere to be seen.

"Right," said Mike once everyone had sat down. "I have some bad news."

"What is it?" asked Erwyn.

"Tracy is very upset at the moment," Mike began. "Cam had an operation on her heart yesterday."

"Is she OK?" asked Mary anxiously. She, like the rest of the kids, had loved Cam when she'd come to Elm Tree House, and were now worried about her.

Mike slowly shook his head, tears coming to his eyes. "She died yesterday."

Immediately the room fell completely silent. No one moved, no one spoke; everyone just looked at Mike in shock.

Then tears came to Adam's eyes. "I know what it's like," he said quietly. "She must be feeling awful.

Anna put her arm around his shoulder and they hugged each other.

Mike smiled sympathetically, slightly shocked at Anna's show of affection.

Harmony was next to say something. "I know too," she said, tears coming to her eyes. "I wish we could make her, and all of our parents come back."

"Me too," said Jesse, nodding.

"So do I," said Jasmine.

Everyone turned to her, wanting to know what had happened to her before she came to Elm Tree House.

"My dad died in the army," said Jasmine, her voice breaking. "If only he were alive, everything would be back to normal."

Olive whined and licked away a tear from Jasmine's face.

Mike looked at the group. "We need to stick together," he said. "We need to work together and treat each other fairly. We need to help each other through this."

Everyone nodded.

Just then, Tracy walked in. Everyone was silent as they watched her. Her eyes were red and her face was tearstained. When she saw everyone in the kitchen she turned around and began to walk away.

"Hey, Trace," said Mike, grabbing her arm. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted a drink," said Tracy. "But I'll get it later."

Before Mike could say anything Adam went over to the sink, filled a glass with water and handed it to Tracy.

"Here," he said shyly, not wanting to talk in front of everyone.

Tracy gave a small smile: she knew that Adam's parents had died. "Thanks."

Adam smiled back at her, before she left the room.

Mike smiled. "See, that's what I mean," he said. "If we just help each other whenever we can, then we can all get through this."

For some people this would be a bit of a challenge, for others it would be easier. But at that moment Mike had no idea just how much kindness the kids in that room had, and how much they would care for each other...

**A/N What would be helpful is if people who submitted characters could tell me how their character will act now that they've had the news from Mike, (it can be the same if you want) so I can get it accurate. Also, there's a note on my profile for anyone who's reviewed or PMed me, so you can go and read that. Hope you liked the chapter. Please review! :-D**


End file.
